


Mission Acomplished

by LastOneOut



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Drabble Trade with Bluelucied: Zuko can't help but resent Toph sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Acomplished

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Established relationship, with older versions of all the characters. Prompt: 120 - Mission Accomplished.

Zuko cant help but resent Toph sometimes. Not for the way she hardly ever bathes, or how she is stubborn as a mule or even her nasty habit of shoving her cold feet against him at night(sometimes he wondered if a little warmth might solve the problem, but that just brings back bad memories of horrible first impressions and he cant help but be glad that she doesn’t hate him for that) No, what really irritates him is how sneaky she can be. The first time, he will begrudgingly admit, she did scare him. How can a blind earthbender move so quietly? He silently hoped she wouldn’t notice but after a tell-tale smirk and a quick ‘Better watch your back Zuko, almost had ya there.’ he knew it was all over. The next few times she sneaks up on him he chalks up to accident. He wasn’t paying attention. Thats why, he was tired or distracted or just trying to have a peaceful breakfast for crying out loud!, not because she actually had one over on him. Not at all. 

But after the 5th time it was war. He was constantly on alert. Looking around corners, compulsively making sure no one ever walked behind him, even lashing out once when Aang patted him on the back as a greeting. And while the others couldn’t help but wonder if the stress of being the Fire-Lord was starting to get to him, Toph got even sneakier. From dark corners and behind doors of rooms people hadn’t used for years. After a particularly bad scare that left him assuming she must have learned to completely phase through solid rock and that he would never win, he came to a quick conclusion. He would have to bait her.

With the help of Iroh('Here bring Zuko this calming Jasmine tea, he’s been so stressed lately, he needs to relax!’) The Fire Lord stood calmly at the window of his study, back purposefully facing the door, and waited. He knew she would know he was alone, the thick stone flooring of the palace let her know the whereabouts of pretty much everyone, and when he heard the subtle clink of a tea tray being set on the floor outside his door he knew he had her. He could practically feel her smug grin as she carefully maneuvered around the door and soundlessly crept up to him. It took all of his patience to wait until she was inches from him before he spun and shouted ‘GOT YOU!’ then quickly muffled her startled shriek with a kiss. When he pulled away Toph glared at him with a mix of anger and disbelief covered with a deep blush that he couldn’t help but smirk at.

‘Well, Thats what you get for sneaking up on the Fire-Lord.’ He retorted with a gloating smirk, before leaving her standing there, too proud of his accomplishment to even wonder about all of the horrible ways she would find to get back at him for this.


End file.
